


The Damage is Done

by Silhouettes_Under_the_Sky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Don't Try This At Home, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouettes_Under_the_Sky/pseuds/Silhouettes_Under_the_Sky
Summary: Who should I be? The fun happy-go-lucky Lance? Or the hard working Lance that everyone would take seriously?*Tumblr Repost*





	The Damage is Done

 

Lance has learned many things after being a part of Voltron. He can learn things, especially things about people. **_Especially about his team_** _._

 

He learns that his jokes just get sighs and exasperated looks.

 

He learns that his flirting just gets a cold stare and eye rolls.

 

He learns that he’s just a placeholder for the real Blue Paladin.

 

He learns that he’s not the sharpshooter, just someone who happened to be picked by Blue and Voltron had to accept him.

 

He learns that Lance being Lance is just one big fucking joke no one can take seriously. He learns that Lance being Lance will never be a useful thing to Voltron.

 

He is just **_Pathetic_ ** and **_Stupid_ ** and that he should just listen to Shiro and Allura’s orders. That he, just some boy from Cuba should just suck it up and listen to Keith when he becomes the next Black Paladin. No matter how much better he thinks his plan is. No matter how many times he wants to protest at becoming the Red Paladin, how he’s not instinctive, quick, and fiery.

 

No, that’s not who I am.

 

He learns that people don’t want Lance, they want someone **_better_**. Someone **_better_ ** than this **_stupid joke of a Paladin_**. So he changes. Lance no longer cracks jokes or flirts with Allura. He follows orders solemnly, without a response. Whenever he messes up he just stands there as Keith or Allura scolds him, biting back tears or screams. He locks away Lance, the Lance that nobody wanted, and becomes a person that he thinks is useful.

 

He skips the skincare routine that keeps him in touch with his family. He barely thinks about family and just trains and trains, just like Keith did.

 

He’s better now. He’s the Sharpshooter everyone wanted, he can make a clear shot without even blinking. He’s an expert marksman that obediently follows orders.  

 

Everyone seems to appreciate him. **_Until Shiro_** comes back.

 

All his hard work had been for nothing. As Shiro becomes the Black Paladin and now Lance is back in Blue, but it’s him and Red all over again. He’s no longer friendly and goes with the flow. He’s the carbon copy of Keith that he thought everyone wanted. He can’t find the key to the original Lance. It’s to late when everyone notices.

 

At first they laughed or smiled in relief when Lance didn’t make a joke or flirt with Allura. But now the Castle of Lions is silent. The silent tears run through them and leaves them in shock. They merely stare as Lance replies with a monotone “yes sir” to Keith or Shiro as he mechanically carries out his task. They hadn’t seen him smile in weeks, and they hadn’t heard him say more than a “yes sir” in days. They hadn’t seen that happy sparkle in his eyes for god know how long.

 

They just stare numbly as dinner is silent that night, as Lance scoops up his food and leaves. All he does is train. He’s reached levels way beyond Keith but he still follows his orders. Everyone is horrified as they desperately try to to retrieve the Lance from before, the one with dumb jokes and space goo.

 

Hunk bakes him some space goo cookies or makes a pun.

 

Pidge creates toys and knick-knacks that screams songs Lance loved.

 

Coran tells Lance about the funny things that happened back when Altea was around.  

 

Allura invites Lance to have a beauty day with her, tells him to braid her hair or play with it.

 

Keith pushes him around, telling him to stop acting like this and just be Lance.

 

Shiro gently nudges him, tells him jokes and praises him.

 

 

But the damage they have done is permanent.

 

 

 

 

**_Lance doesn't know who to be anymore_ **

 

 

 

       

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer*  
> This story is not mine! I give all credit to the creator!  
>  
> 
> ~Autumn~


End file.
